greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1 (Private Practice)
The first season of Private Practice premiered September 26, 2007 and ended December 5, 2007. It was broadcast on Wednesday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists out of 9 episodes. ABC originally ordered 9 episodes and after monitoring the ratings, ordered another 13 episodes, pushing the total episode count for the season to 22 episodes. However, due to the 2007–2008 Writer's Guild of America strike, only 9 episodes were produced and aired. The episodes of the first season were preceded by the backdoor pilot episodes The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 and Part 2 on Grey's Anatomy. Summary Seattle fades into grey as renowned surgeon Dr. Addison Montgomery (Kate Walsh) aims to reinvent herself. The promise of a simpler golden state of mind has her working alongside medical school friends at California's Oceanside Wellness Group. But is the new life prescription her cure? Join Addison, newly-divorced-but-professionally-bound, Naomi and Sam Bennett, the kissable Pete Wilder, pediatrician Cooper Freedman, Charlotte King, the Chief of Staff at local hospital St. Ambrose, and Violet Turner - a psychiatrist with her own issues - as affairs of the heart bring on symptoms of love, lust, and high drama in a journey worth taking. Plots Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery (9/9) *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder (9/9) *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (9/9) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman (9/9) *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King (8/9) *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (9/9) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett (9/9) *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (9/9) Special Guest Star *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (1/9) Recurring Guest Stars *Andy Milder as Doug Adams (1/9) *Nina Siemaszko as Kathleen (2/9) *Christopher Wiehl as Jeffrey (2/9) *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett (4/9) *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson (2/9) Prominent Guest Stars *Stacy Edwards as Maria Wilson *Moon Zappa as Jenny *Valerie Mahaffey as Marilyn Sullivan *Debra Mooney as Sylvie *Brett Cullen as Allan *Tom Irwin as Father Mark Recurring Co-Stars *Elizabeth Pan as Nurse Pam (1/9) Notes and Trivia *All episodes titles start with "In Which..." from the original Winnie the Pooh stories, a similarity to Grey's Anatomy episode titles which come from song names. It only lasted for one season and was scrapped for Season 2. *During the Writer's Strike, the current cast of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice performed in a charity event, Good Medicine, for the Solidarity Fund set up by the Writer's Guild of America for all those who had been put out of work because of the strike. *For this season, advertisers paid $208,000 for 30 seconds of ad time and it was the most expensive new show of the season. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete First Season – Extended Edition" boxset was released in region 1 on September 16, 2008 by Buena Vista Home Entertainment. On March 16, 2009 and December 3, 2008, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 394 minutes. Set Details The boxset contains the 9 episodes of the season, with two extended. The DVD box contains 3 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 1 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Kate Walsh - Practice Makes Perfect; Spend some quality time with Kate Walsh and get a taste of her life beyond the confines of the Private Practice Set. *Alternative Ensemble: Behind the Scenes of Private Practice *Two Extended Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Outtakes *Audio Commentaries Gallery Cast Promotional Photos AddisonMontgomeryS1-1.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-2.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-3.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-4.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-5.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-6.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-7.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-8.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-9.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-10.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-11.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-12.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-13.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-14.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-15.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-16.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-17.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-18.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-19.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-20.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS1-21.jpg PeteWilderS1-1.jpg PeteWilderS1-2.jpg PeteWilderS1-3.jpg PeteWilderS1-4.jpg PeteWilderS1-5.jpg PeteWilderS1-6.jpg PeteWilderS1-7.jpg PeteWilderS1-8.jpg PeteWilderS1-9.jpg PeteWilderS1-10.jpg PeteWilderS1-11.jpg PeteWilderS1-12.jpg PeteWilderS1-13.jpg PeteWilderS1-14.jpg PeteWilderS1-15.jpg PeteWilderS1-16.jpg PeteWilderS1-17.jpg PeteWilderS1-18.jpg NaomiBennettS1-1.jpg NaomiBennettS1-2.jpg NaomiBennettS1-3.jpg NaomiBennettS1-4.jpg NaomiBennettS1-5.jpg NaomiBennettS1-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-1.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-5.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-7.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-8.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-9.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-10.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-11.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-12.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-13.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-14.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-15.jpg CharlotteKingS1-1.jpg CharlotteKingS1-2.jpg CharlotteKingS1-3.jpg CharlotteKingS1-4.jpg CharlotteKingS1-5.jpg CharlotteKingS1-6.jpg CharlotteKingS1-7.jpg DellParkerS1-1.jpg DellParkerS1-2.jpg DellParkerS1-3.jpg DellParkerS1-4.jpg DellParkerS1-5.jpg DellParkerS1-6.jpg DellParkerS1-7.jpg DellParkerS1-8.jpg DellParkerS1-9.jpg DellParkerS1-10.jpg DellParkerS1-11.jpg DellParkerS1-12.jpg DellParkerS1-13.jpg DellParkerS1-14.jpg DellParkerS1-15.jpg DellParkerS1-16.jpg SamBennettS1-1.jpg SamBennettS1-2.jpg SamBennettS1-3.jpg SamBennettS1-4.jpg SamBennettS1-5.jpg SamBennettS1-6.jpg SamBennettS1-7.jpg SamBennettS1-8.jpg SamBennettS1-9.jpg SamBennettS1-10.jpg SamBennettS1-11.jpg SamBennettS1-12.jpg SamBennettS1-13.jpg VioletTurnerS1-1.jpg VioletTurnerS1-2.jpg VioletTurnerS1-3.jpg VioletTurnerS1-4.jpg PPS1Cast.jpg PPS1Cast2.jpg PPS1Cast3.jpg PPS1Cast4.jpg PPS1Cast5.jpg Posters PPS1Poster.jpg|The poster for The Other Side of This Life, the Private Practice pilot PrivatePracticeS1Poster.jpg|A second poster for the series Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice